Quest For Camelot 2: A New Enemy
by iloveccsfan
Summary: Kayley and Garrett were finally married. But problem came. A new enemy had threatened Camelot. Will Kayley and Garrett be able to save Camelot from her and some old enemies? One more thing, they just had their first child, a beautiful pair of twins.
1. Chapter 1

In the castle of Camelot, a young couple was watching the beautiful sky sparkling with many stars. The young couple were both deeply in love.

"Kayley?" asked a young handsome light brown haired man.

"Yes, Garrett." Answered a beautiful young brown haired woman.

Garrett got down on one knee and put out a box from his pocket. He gently opened the box up. Inside was the ring which sparkled beautiful in the night light.

"Kayley, I love you and I longed to spend with the rest of my life with you. If it wasn't for you, I would have not become what I really want to be. But the important thing is I love you. I want us to stay like this forever. So will you marry me?"

Kayley was speechless as she stared at the ring and Garrett. A smile lit up on her face. "Yes, Garrett. A thousand times yes!" She answered excitedly. Garrett slide the ring on her finger and they both kissed passionately.

However a week before the wedding, Lady Juliana suddenly felt ill. It turned out that she was dying from a disease. Kayley felt sad and worried. It broke her heart to see her Mother being ill. Kayley wanted her to stay on till she had children on her own. Garrett was just beside her. He silently prayed that Lady Juliana would recover fast. But to no avail. Lady Juliana died two days later before the wedding. Kayley spent the whole day crying for the loss of her dear Mother

Before Lady Juliana's death, she had given her daughter and Garrett her blessings. "Kayley, I am proud of you. Remember, you will be starting a new life and a new adventure. A new journey as well. I am sure your Father is also smiling down at both of you. Garrett, dear. Thank you for being with my daughter. Promise me you will take good care of her. You too, Kayley. I love you...dear daughter..." And she slowly died. Tears fell down Kayley's cheeks and she sobbed in Garrett's arms. "Kayley, I promise you I will take care of you and love you for the rest of my life." She looked at him. "Really?" He smiled. "Yes, love." And they both kissed.

**The day before the wedding**

"Ayden, what am I doing? Kayley deserves so much more than me. I have nothing to offer but my love for her." Ayden chirped in a reply which Garrett could only understand. "I know, love is enough, but...

"But what?" came a voice which startled Garrett.

"I well...uh...

"Garrett, love is enough, you do love me, don't you?"

"Yes, but you deserve so much more than...

"More than what?"

"Me..."

Kayley walked towards Garrett and allowed herself in his arms. " Garrett, love is enough. We both are Knights of the Round Table. We both are nobility. But I am sure tomorrow will be perfect for us."

And she kissed him.

Garrett nodded as he kissed her back. " I promise you Kayley, I will protect you not as knight or farmer, but as a husband."

Kayley smiled. "But promise me one thing?"

"And what is that, love?"

"Promise me you will not sacrifice so much for me. If I...were...to lose...you because of your sacrifice, it would kill me. Promise me you will stay with me forever."  
Garrett smiled and kissed her deeply. "I promise."

And the couple kissed.

**The Wedding**

**\**The following day is the wedding of Kayley and Garrett.

As King Arthur pronounced them husband and wife, Garrett pulled Kayley inside his arms and kissed her passionately. She kissed him with the same amount of passion.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a year since Kayley and Garrett were married. Both were now expecting their first child.

"Your highness!" called out a knight running to the King. In his hand was a huge note. "Sir John? What is it?" Sir John pulled up the note and read,

_Hello dear Brother,_

_Remember me. I am back! _

_FOR REVENGE!_

_M_

The King stood up from his chair immediately. "What! She is back! But..."

Sir John nodded. "What must we do?"

"Sir Garrett and Lady Kayley right now were unable to go for the mission. They were expecting their first child." Said another knight, Sir Thomas.

The other knights nodded.

King Arthur thought for while. " I need all of you to keep a look out for Her. Also do put Sir Garrett and Lady Kayley under protection." The knights nodded. And the meeting was over.


	3. Chapter 3

"What is it? Sir John. She's back? But I remember that Sir Lionel destroyed her with the help of Merlin...ok...I get it...I will let my wife know. Yea, she's fine. I think it will be next month...(Nervous laugh) Thanks, you too...Bye" Garrett put down the phone and sighed. Kayley was now nine months pregnant and will be delivering soon. "Garrett, is there something wrong?"

Garrett took Kayley in his arms and gently kissed. "Sir John called to ask us to return to Camelot. But not for a mission. It's protection."

Kayley frowned "What you mean by that?"

Garrett sighed. "There is a threat in Camelot. But even if we live here. It will not be safe." He hesitated for while. "A sorceress had returned to have her revenge. She's Morgana Le Fay."

Kayley gasped. "I thought Father had destroyed her."

Garrett nodded grimly. "When do we plan to leave? Are you ok with it?" He asked gently as he placed his hand on Kayley's stomach, feeling his unborn child moved in his wife's tender womb.

"We should live tomorrow morning then." Said Kayley.

Garrett nodded and kissed her gently. " Do take a rest."


	4. Chapter 4

The following day, with the help of the servants and the mid-wife, Lady Jane. Kayley and Garrett climbed up the wagon. Lady Jane sat beside Kayley while Garrett with the help of Ayden settled the ropes and rode to Camelot. Sometimes he would stop to make sure Kayley was fine. He was careful not to make the journey bumpy.

"You should be blessed to have such a loving husband, Lady Kayley." Said Jane, holding her hand. Kayley smiled. " He will always be. He is good husband and a good Father in future." Jane smiled.

Kayley and Garrett both managed to reach Camelot safely. Kayley was escorted to their room with the help of Garrett and Jane.

"Thank you, Lady Jane. I will call you if anything happened."

The older mid wife nodded and left the room silently.

Kayley sighed of relief and slept on the bed immediately. Garrett sat on the bed watching her sleep. Slowly he took of his tunic and went to sleep beside her.

"Have they arrived?" asked King Arthur.

Lady Jane nodded. "Yes, your highness. We just arrived. Now they were both resting."  
The King nodded. "We will let them rest. Then we would think of a plan. " The knights all nodded.

A week had passed when Kayley felt pain in her stomach. Garrett immediately knew that it was time to deliver. Lady Jane arrived just in time along with other nurses. All of them got their positions ready for child birth. Garrett only stood and held Kayley's hand.

"You can do it, love, just push!"

"I will go after you...one day...you did this to me!"

He chuckled.

"You can do it, dear."

Kayley screamed and pushed with all her might.

And soon the babies were born.

"Congratulations Sir Garrett, Lady Kayley. It's twins!" Both Kayley and Garrett smiled. Especially Garrett. The nurse carried one of the infants and passed to Kayley. It was a girl, splitting image of her parents. "What would like you to call her?" asked Garrett as he held up his first child which was passed by Kayley. "Grace." Answered Kayley tenderly.

A moment later, Kayley held another small infant. Little infant Grace was now in her cradle, sleeping peacefully. "What would you call him?" The little male infant was a splitting image of his father and mother. He also looked like both of them and Grace. Kayley smiled. " David." Then she gently passed to Garrett. Tears formed in the Father's eyes. "Is it ok if we leave now, Lady Kayley, Sir Garrett?" asked Jane as she and the nurses tidied up their things. The couple nodded. " Thank you." And all the nurses left. Garrett held onto his son, kissing him gently. Kayley smiled as she slowly got up and placed the little infant on the cradle beside his twin sister.

Both Grace and David looked exactly alike. The only difference is their eyes. Grace had blue eyes like her father while David had brown hairs like his mother. Their hair was light reddish brown. Beautiful children. Beautiful twins.

"They both must be beautiful." Said Garrett, tears in his eyes. Kayley smiled and kissed him gently. "It is a beginning of our new family." He nodded. But both Kayley and Garrett had their own worries as they both knew they did not come here to start a family but under protection.


End file.
